Skater Boy
by EmmaD14
Summary: She likes him. He likes her. How hard can it be? Based on Skater boy by Avril Lavigne.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

I stood with my back to him as he spoke to his friends, it was best for me not to look at him because I'm pretty sure I drooled when his face and body were in my eyeline. I also daydreamed and I just didn't have time for that, especially when my record for daydreaming while staring at him was ten minutes. Talk about embarrassing. In my defence he had just taken his hoodie off and his top may have come up and shown off a mighty fine six pack, who knew skater's were so fit. And I was back to daydreaming again. God, snap out of it.

His laugh filled the corridor and my head shot up to look at him without my say so, see this is why I don't daydream about his body. Or his face. Or him on that skateboard. Or... wait, get back on track girl. Oh, yeah his laugh. Oh and that had me in another frenzy.

By the time my head was clear, well as clear as it could be when I knew he was close, he had stopped laughing and was running his hand through his hair. His hair, and what beautiful hair he had. I'm not even kidding, it's like this strange bronze colour that I've never seen anything like before and it is always messy. And because of that reason I want to run my hand through it, so very much. I would kill to be his hand right now.

Once you got past his hair you got to his eyes. His piercing green eyes, they seemed to be able to see into my mind, (which I severely hope they can't considering the aforementioned daydreaming). And then there are his lips, his completely kissable lips.

If you haven't guessed by now, you are dumber than I am, I have a slight crush on Edward Cullen. And if you didn't know by slight, I mean massive. And by massive, I mean I-am-in-love-with-him-please-marry-me-now. No exaggeration. Okay, slight exaggeration but I would totally marry him.

The bell rings, which allows me to get him out of my head for a few seconds. He moves away from his friends, pushing off the wall, and he puts his skateboard down and skates straight past me. He smiles at me, but it's more of a smirk, like he knows I've been thinking about him, staring at him and knows I like what I see. It makes me want to kiss him even more. And maybe punch him for being cocky, but mostly kiss him.

The rest of school is boring and there is no way algebra as going into my head when Edward Cullen is there and he isn't leaving anytime soon. And when I got home he was still there, flying around my head. It also didn't help that the internet allowed me to stalk him without him knowing. Facebook is my main weapon against him, and when I say against him I mean he puts a lot of information on there so it's totally his fault that I know what he does and when he

does what he does and where he does what he does. Totally his fault.

For example, I know that at 5:34 he was out with his friends skating and I know that at 6:54 he was at home playing video games with his brothers. So I'm not really a stalker, he just puts too much information on a website that anyone can read.

After my stalking session, I mean checking through my Facebook, I had tea. I didn't really talk much as yet again Edward had yet to leave my mind, my parents didn't seem to mind. They aren't really bothered as long as my problems don't affect dancing or schoolwork.

I eat quickly and find myself back at the computer, logging onto facebook and searching to see if I have missed any of his status', I have not. And although it sounds so sad I do this kind of sigh of relief, I am seriously crazy. I'm about to log off and do something actually worth my time; log onto Twitter, when I hear the beep telling me I have a message.

I of course do not expect the picture and name on the top of the message to be the guy I have been stalking for about the past, oh I don't know, two years. But there he is, I'd know that profile picture anywhere. It's just a simple 'Hello :).' We have spoken on Facebook before but it still shocks me whenever he pops up. I never start the conversation because that might come off as if I like him and I obviously don't want him to think that. However, I try to be flirty, it's hard. Especially on technology, it's hard to find a happy medium. You don't want to be too flirty and come on strong but you don't want to be hardly flirty and leave him thinking you aren't interested.

The conversation goes on for hours and soon, too soon, we have to end it. After all it is a school night and I'm cranky if I don't get my 9 hours. I try and be funny but I'm not, 'Have to go for my beauty sleep now, night night Edward..' Yeah, it's pitiful and totally not funny at all, but there isn't an unsend button so I'll have to live with it. His reply makes me smile and blush, 'You don't need beauty sleep, you already are beautiful. Sweet dreams, beautiful.' I reread it and yep, he called me beautiful multiple times. His words were cheesy but nice.

We talk every night on facebook, it becomes a daily routine, but never in school. We both know that out cliques don't hang out and never will, it's a bit disheartening but that's high school. Thankfully, it doesn't last forever, just a few more years.

I find myself in a similar position to a few months ago; my back to him as he talks to his friends, to stop myself from daydreaming. But it is different, because I know that I'll be able to talk to him later. The bell rings and I turn slowly, I hve algebra. Algebra really should be outlawed, seriously I'm never going to use it again. As the hallway empty's I don't hear the tell tail wheels against the lino floor, that normally tells me that it's okay to look now. Instead when I look up I see Edward still leaning against his locker staring intently at me. And it's definitely me because the hallway is now empty apart from us two.

He pushes off the wall, like normal, and slowly walks over to me. He's smiling, not smirking, actually smiling at me. He makes his way over and stands in front of me about an arms length away from me. He is close enough to touch, I might die. Please, do not faint. Please.

"Hey," even though he had only spoken to me in person a handful of times I recognised his voice, and smiled at him, unable to stop myself, "I was thinking that, you know that film we were talking about the other night?" I nodded hoping that this was going where I thought and wanted it to very much go, "Well we both wanna watch it so maybe if you are free, you would watch it with me tomorrow." He stopped then took a deep breath and stared at me, waiting for an answer, "Like on a date." He added on, obviously to make sure we were on the same page. We were definitely on the same page.

"I would love to, Edward." His smile was infectious and we both stood there for about five minutes just smiling. Just as I was about to get going to my class, Edward's hand moved towards a piece of hair that had fallen over my face. He gently pushed it back and stroked my cheek for a second, I lent into his hand just for a second. And it was heaven. His hand moved away all too quickly and suddenly his skateboard was on the floor and he was gone, "Speak to you tonight, beautiful." He shouted as he left.

Let's just say I didn't do any algebra that day, but I have to say I wasn't entirely bothered. I had a date and not just any date, a date with Edward freaking Cullen. I needed to figure out what I was going to wear.

"What's up with you?" Jessica, one of my friends, asked me as I fidgeted with my ballet bag. It was saturday meaning my date with Edward was in less than two hours, "You've been really jumpy and fidgety, and weirder than normal." She sounded concerned and I knew she was trying to make me laugh with her last comment but I just gave her a sarcastic smile and a glare, "Is everything okay?"

"Yep, Jess, I'm fine." I responded quickly. I couldn't tell her, she would judge me, right. Or maybe she wouldn't, she was one of my best friends. She would understand, she would be okay with it. "I'm just nervous." I stopped myself from saying about my date, but I knew now that I had started to talk there was no stopping me even if I wanted to stop.

"About the recital? Don't worry, you are amazing, you'll do great." She knew I wasn't nervous about the recital, I'd been doing them since I was four but she was trying to get me to talk and after years of friendship she was good at that.

I fidgeted some more with the strap, "No, not the recital... I have a date." She squealed then put her fingers over her lips when she saw my glare. When I didn't continue she made a 'carry on' motion with her hand and I couldn't stop his name rolling off my tongue but I did manage to whisper it, "With Edward Cullen." She seemed lost for words, which let me tell you isn't an easy thing to do to a girl like Jess.

"Seriously?" I nodded and finally looked her in the eyes.

"I've got it bad, Jess." I sighed as I said this, it was as if I was admitting a deep weakness of mine, which to be honest, I was. She had a sympathetic look and I prayed it was a real one and not one that said 'I'm going to tell everyone about this'.

"Well, that was a shock to the system. You know this is strange right? I mean he's a," She looked around and whispered, "skater boy." As if she had uttered a swear word and maybe it was to her. "And we are not meant to go out with... skater boys."

"I know." But the thing was I hadn't been nervous about that or even thought about it before she mentioned it. But she was right, it just wasn't done. "I can't go out with him, can't I not?" I wanted her to say that it would be fine and nobody was really bothered about who was a skater boy and who did ballet. But the thing is they did and nothing was going to change that.

"I don't think you can." She sounded sad for me as if she understood my predicament, but it was okay for her since she had a boyfriend, Mike, and he was from our circle of friends. "But it's up to you, of course." The way she said it made it clear that it was not up to me but I sensed that she wished she had better words to say. After all this wasn't her fault. It was high schools and cliques and stereotypes fault. She hugged me tightly and I tried to keep the tears in.

So an hour later when I was supposed to be getting ready I was sat on my bed trying to write a message to Edward saying I wouldn't be able to make it. 'Hey, Edward, sorry about the short notice but something came up and I'm unable to go to the cinema with you. Sorry.' I pressed send before I could stop myself and I waited and waited. Then, two minutes to seven, I get a message through, 'Oh, maybe some other time, see you in school.' I don't send a message back and I sign out of my Facebook. I know that there won't be another time and it hurts, it hurts so bad.

He's waiting for me on Monday. At my locker. It's weird to see him there and it hurts thinking he'll never stand there again after today. I notice that people are giving him looks, considering that he is stood at my locker and to all of them we don't even know each other.

When I get there he turns to me and smiles as if I didn't ditch him on saturday, as if he still likes me. That's going to change soon.

"Hey, so since you couldn't come on Saturday, maybe we could go out on like Thursday or you know any day you are free?" He looks so hopeful and for the first time I don't want to look at his face because it hurts. As I look around I see my friends along with Jess looking curiously over at us.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm not free."

"Oh." His face dropped and his gaze followed mine. Something changed in his eyes then and he seemed angry, sad and filled with hate and I knew it was my doing. "You know, if you never liked me you shouldn't have led me on." He said in a harsh whisper and suddenly I can't help but defended myself even though I know I should just let it go.

"I never lead you on."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Sarcasm is clear in his voice and I kinda want to punch him. "Why did you say yes, so you could laugh with your little princess friends?" I let the princess jibe go but couldn't let the rest of his statement go, even though I really needed to.

"I said yes because I like you, not to laugh at you." I couldn't stop the whispered words tumbling out of my mouth. I was glad that the hall was full of rowdy teenagers because it meant only Edward could hear me.

"If you like me, why can't you speak loud enough so people can hear you?" He almost spoke too loud and I found myself shushing him, "Go on then, tell me you like me." But as I looked at him and then at my friends, who were still watching us, I knew that the words wouldn't leave my lips not lie he wanted. They couldn't. "That's what I thought. You know what? Leave me alone, princess." He spat the word princess out before turning on his heel and walking away down the hall, he didn't stop when he past his friends. He just kept walking until he was no longer visible.

"What did he want?" Lauran sneered the question out and I realised that I did not like Lauran.

"Nothing... he wanted nothing." Jess put her arm around me, and everyone else stated to talk about something else, but all I could do was watch the corridor where he had disappeared and pray that he wasn't gone forever. Even though I knew he was.

* * *

The rain poured down and annoyed me. It was going to make me late for my meeting. The most important meeting in my life and I was going to look like an idiot, drenched in rain water. I did have a spare pair of clothes but I didn't want to change in the buildings toilets. It was actually like someone hated me up there. Thankfully, the rain kept people inside so the pavement was nearly empty, which allowed me to skate.

I was about five minutes away when the rain stopped, the clouds stayed in the sky though so I knew it wasn't over yet. I stopped and checked my clothes, I had a hoodie on over my 'posh' clothes so my top half was fine. My suit pants looked fine. Great, at least I would look presentable. I hadn't wanted to wear a suit because my music wasn't exactly suit wearing music but my mother said an interview is an interview and we dress in suits for interviews.

I was about to start going again when I noticed a strange sight. A woman about my age was sat on the floor, crying. I felt compelled to stop and I did have like half an hour to get to my meeting. She looked familiar and I'm sure she was in my music class, she played a few instruments and had a beautiful voice but I'd heard she was mainly a dancer, a ballet dancer which is why I had steered clear of her before. I'd not had a good track record with beautiful ballet dancers, they usually crushed my heart. Okay, so it was one time but it still hurt.

"Who ever he is," She jumped slightly, obviously startled by my voice, she looked up at me confusion clear on her face, "He doesn't deserve those tears." She started to shake her head and tried to wipe her tears as if to make me unsee them, "Seriously, he's an idiot if he thinks you aren't worth it, someone as beautiful as you, he's the one who should be crying." She blushed at my compliment and I saw a slight smile appear on her face.

"Thanks, you're in my music class, right?" I nodded and I realised I was going to be here for a while longer than expected so I took my hoodie off and put it on the wet floor before sitting next to her.

"Now, my question is why did you think it was good idea to sit on the wet floor?" I wanted to put my arm round her but I didn't. Instead I found some tissue in my pocket and handed it to her, she mumbled a thank you and we sat in silence as she wiped her face. I noticed that even though she had been crying she was absolutely stunning and she wasn't wearing any makeup which is weird, but nice.

"I wasn't really thinking, I kind of just sat." She sounded very downhearted but I didn't speak because I knew she would have to get it out, I'd dealt with enough of my sister's break ups to know that it was best to let them talk and cry before you say anything. Best to know all of the facts. But she didn't continue.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"I hardly even know you." She seemed shocked at me wanting to help.

"Well, maybe that's what you need. An impartial shoulder to cry on, and it is an awesome shoulder if I say so myself." She smiled at my bad joke and nodded slightly, but I don't think it was for me, it seemed to be as if she was telling herself that it would be okay.

"That's my boyfriend's, while I guess ex boyfriend's, dorm." She pointed to the dorms across the street and I nodded, "I came over to surprise him, I guess I was the one that got surprised though," She looked like she was going to start crying again, but I didn't stop her, "I got here and another girl had beaten me to it," She wiped her face again were new tears had formed, "God, I'm so stupid."

"I'm pretty sure he's the stupid one, not you." She scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid, I'm just sat on the wet floor, crying my eyes out." Sarcasm is a wonderful tool, don't you think? I think being sarcastic my have even stopped her tears. "No, he's the stupid one, but yet he's the one with multiple girlfriends and I'm pretty sure he isn't crying right now."

"Hey, I could go make him cry if you want." I gave her my nicest smile, my crooked smile which have been told makes me very handsome. She smiles back and my heart is racing, and suddenly I want to kiss her, but I shouldn't. I shouldn't but I want to so bad.

"Thanks, but I'd rather you didn't get arrested for assault." She laughed lightly and leant into my side for a second. Then blushed and straightened up when she realised what she had done.

"Only if you're sure." She nodded and I checked my watch so I had something to do, because I wanted to kiss her and needed to stop myself. It was 9:18 and yep I was late. Fuck. I jumped up and startled her. "Sorry, but I've really got to go, but I can't leave you here in the rain." Damn, I needed to go but she was alone and sad, it would be wrong of me to leave her.

"It's fine, I have ballet class, I'll speak to you later?" She stood up and wiped herself down, she had jeans on so you couldn't tell too badly that she had been sat on the floor in the rain.

"You most definitely will speak to me later, and I'm gonna be make sure you haven't been crying over some idiot, okay?" She nodded and smiled. She turned and started walking the other direction and I watched her leave before I remembered that I really had to move.

I burst into the lobby of the building at 9:25, out of breath and late. I went to the desk and a woman with a name tag that read, Kim, sat there typing on her computer. She looked up when she heard me walk over and I remembered her face from my last time here. She smiled at me but looked shocked for some reason, "You are a tad early Mr. Cullen, your meeting is only at ten." I'm pretty sure I looked shocked now as well, I was sure they had said nine o'clock, obviously not. And here I thought I was twenty-five minutes late, it turns out I'm thirty-five minutes early. "But not to worry, just take a seat and I'll call you through when they are ready for you." I nodded and went to the chairs near her desk.

When they finally called me through I was a mess but I tried not to worry. Tried being the operative word because I definitely was worrying.

"Now, Edward, we have listened to the demo and we love it, we'd like to offer you a contract."

The words kept flying around in my head as I left the building an hour later, I had a recording contract. Oh God, I'm going to faint. I found myself skating towards the ballet studio, I needed to make sure she was okay, that was all, I wasn't going to kiss her. Okay I wanted to kiss her, but I would stop myself.

She was leaving just as I turned the corner to the studio and I found myself shouting her name out and she turned. The smile on her face was probably the same as mine was, goofy and big. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I stopped in front of her and although I wanted to say that I was making sure she was okay, I couldn't get the words out and I ended up just leaning in and kissing her.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but when she started to kiss back and I felt her hands in my hair. I completely forgot about everything. Once the kiss was finished she looked up at me and blushed. And I realised I should probably say something.

"I forgot." She looked confused and her face scrunched up, "I'm here because I forgot to do that before." She smiled and looked around. I did to, her friends, I'm guessing, were watching us with wrapped attention and I was suddenly scared she would laugh in my face and go over to them. But she didn't.

"I'm glad you remembered." And then she was in my arms and we were kissing again. And I realised I never wanted to let go of this girl.

* * *

I struggled with my key as I tried to keep my daughter from running around.

"Victoria, could you please just stand still for me?" She stopped running and looked up at me, she cheekily smiled, "Thank you." She then started to jump up and down, her blonde hair bouncing up and down, her brown eyes sparkling with enjoyment. I loved her even though she was always messing around, I guess that's just what little kids did; messed with their tired parents.

The key finally turned and I opened the door, the wait had obviously been too much for my daughter, she stormed into the room and dove onto the sofa and started to skip through the TV channels. I couldn't believe she had figured out how to work the remote.

I went straight to the kitchen to start dinner, it was tedious work and I absolutely hated cooking but it was needed, unfortunately, to survive. I heard the TV blaring in the living room and knew the neighbours would complain so I went to investigate, leaving the food to let it cook.

I found my daughter 'dancing' to some rock song on the TV, It would have been relatively normal if she wasn't trying to ballet dance to the music. I tried my hardest not to laugh at her and could only control myself when I listened to the man's voice that was singing, his voice was amazing, and I had to look to see who this man was and what I saw shocked me.

I faintly heard Vicky speak to me, "Music, mummy." I couldn't look away from the screen because it was him. Skater Boy. Edward freaking Cullen. And the past few years had been very kind to him. And yep, I was daydreaming again, something I hadn't done in high school. He was just so handsome.

"What's hamsome?" I finally ripped my eyes from the TV to see that Vicky had stopped dancing and was staring intently at me. I must have been speaking, damn, I really did hate daydreaming, I ended up with no control over my mouth, whether I was drooling or talking.

"Handsome," She nodded and I went to sit down on the sofa and she stood in front of me waiting for my answer, "is what you call a beautiful man." She turned back to look at the TV, where Edward was now playing the guitar and it was zoomed in on his chiseled features.

"Prince Charming hamsome?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, baby, prince Charming is handsome." The landline started to ring and Vicky jumped for it, she enjoyed answering the phone and she always got rid of the cold callers so I wasn't going to complain.

"Vitoria speating... Aunty Jessy... Mummy, for you." She passed the phone to me and I took it but before talking I told her to go and change for tea, she dragged her feet as she went to her room.

"Jess, you'll never guess who I've just seen on my TV!" I said at the same time she spoke, "You'll never guess who I have tickets to see!"

"Oh, well you go first," Jess said and you didn't need to tell me twice.

"Edward Cullen," She didn't say anything, "Jess, did you hear me? Edward freaking Cullen is on my TV!" Then she did something I definitely didn't expect, she laughed. "Jess, why are you laughing?" I tried not to sound hurt by her laughter but I was, for some reason.

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just funny because I was ringing to tell you that I have tickets to see Edward freaking Cullen!" And then I was laughing and I couldn't stop, let's just say I was nervous but I didn't really know why."Mike got me a few tickets, how cool is that? And he doesn't want to go so he can babysit Vicky for you while he looks after MJ." MJ was Jess and Mike's one year old, Michael Junior.

Oh my God, I was going to be seeing Edward Cullen for the first time in years! I needed to get to the gym, oh well, too late now. We plan and then I hang up and have dinner with my daughter. When I look at her, I can't help but think about what would have been different if I had have gone against all the high school rules that the cliques and stereotypes had put in place. How would my life change? I wouldn't give Vicky up for anything and I felt guilty for where my mind had gone but I couldn't help it.

By the night of the concert I was a nervous wreck, and I had no reason to be, but I still was. It was unlikely that Edward would even see me and it was almost impossible to think that he would still like me. However, I did keep the hope alive. I was seriously crazy and delusional but I didn't care.

The queue was immense and tedious but we were at the front so we got good standing positions. Thankfully there was a big group of us, seven, so I could go to the toilet and not worry about losing my place. The only downside was that Lauren was there and I really did not enjoy her company and I hated her.

I went to the toilet to calm my nerves slightly and decided I would buy Vicky a Edward Cullen t-shirt so she could pretend to have been to his concert. The supporting act was on which meant only a few people mingled around the merchandise stand most of the t-shirts had his face on them but I didn't think they were suitable for my little girl and she wouldn't appreciate a mans face on her t-shirt. However, I definitely would appreciate it so I picked one of those out for myself; one where he looked exceptionally handsome. I continued to look for one for Vicky and finally found a suitable one. It was white, it had a skateboard that was black but was decorated with pink ballet shoes. The ribbon that usually was wrapped around the dancers legs were dangling below the skateboard and the had black writing on them - He was a boy, she was a girl. He was a punk, she did ballet. - I didn't understand the reference or the words, maybe they had something to do with one of his songs, but I liked the t-shirt and bought it hoping Vicky would too.

I made my way back to the group and then we waited for twenty minutes before all the lights went down and screams along with flashes filled the arena, it was an amazing sight and I wondered what it was like from the stage. but I knew I would never know.

And then he was there. He was there and it was like he had never left, but he had and if I was really honest he wasn't really there. At least not for me, but I could pretend for a few hours that he was singing to just me, I could ignore the rest of the audience and the screams and shouts. I pretended that I was the only one there and he loved me and wanted to sing to me.

He was magnificent. His songs were amazing even if they were different to the ones I usually liked, he even sang one that I knew since it was quite popular I just never realised it was his song. He made the audience laugh, he spoke with confidence and he was hot. There was no denying his hotness and how it had only gone higher as he had aged.

And I have to say he became even hotter when he sat down in front of a piano and started to play a slow beautiful song. He closed his eyes as he played and his beautiful voice started to sing what could only be described as the loveliest song in the world. And I stood there swaying along with the crowd and did as every other woman did in that arena, I believed he was singing the song straight to me. But too soon I realised that there was someone out there that the song was meant for and it probably wasn't me, but a girl can hope, and for some reason that hurt.

It shocked me, he had moved on. I guess it was inevitable and in fairness you could say I had moved on, I mean I did have a child, but I still had hoped and dreamed that we could be together. It wasn't like I was seeing anyone or wanted anyone other than him, but he wasn't mine to want anymore, was he. He probably didn't even remember me.

He finished his set but I knew there would be an encore so we didn't move from our spots and neither did anyone else. He came back out and sang two more songs before stopping on the stage and talking to us through the microphone.

"Okay, so I have one song to sing and it will be my last song," there was a chorus of 'awww's', "I know I don't want to go either," people cheered, "Now for my last song, I'm sure you all know it," I did not but everyone around me seemed to be chanting the words 'Skater Boy', I was unsure what that meant, but it reminded me of the t-shirt I had bought for Vicky and I summarized that it was a song, his song. "Yeah, that's right, so I want you all to cheer and sing-a-long and maybe you'll get a surprise!" I didn't really know what that meant but everyone cheered so I joined in.

He started to play his guitar and the drums joined in, he was jumping up and down and we all copied him, he stopped when he started to sing. I stopped doing everything when he started to sing the song because the song, the song he was singing in front of thousands of people, yeah that song, it was about me. It was about me and him. But it wasn't a nice love song, of course it wasn't, it was about how I had ditched him. It was surprisingly accurate.

Then he sang asking me if my pretty face saw what he was worth, and I wanted to shout of course I did but my voice was gone and so was he.

He started to jump around with his guitar and it would have been funny if the situation was different. And then the situation got a whole lot worse. A woman's voice came through the speakers that filled to place and she was singing the song. I want to lie and say she sounded awful and was dog ugly but I couldn't because she didn't. She was beautiful and her voice sent chills down my spine she was that good. She was also very familiar but I my mind was too busy to figure out where I knew her from.

The words were meant for me, she was singing to me about my stupidity. But I wasn't angry, I had been stupid. He'd just been smart enough to move on and make money from my said stupidity.

They were in love. She sang it out for the world to hear. She didn't care about his appearance or what her friends would think she just stood up there looking into his eyes and sang her love for him. And it hurt, but the song was right.

The song finished and the audience around me clapped loudly but not me. He hugged the woman and kissed her. And that hurt. God, I was hopeless. Getting upset about a boy that I almost went on a date with, it was pathetic.

He finally left the stage with her. And we left. Nobody spoke to me and I didn't speak to them. I knew Jess wanted to say something but she didn't. It was late so I stayed at Jess' along with Vicky who had been the perfect little girl according to Mike.

It was hard to get to sleep and as I lay in the spare room I remembered where I had seen the woman before. She was a dancer. A ballet dancer. She was amazing and was only my age. I had only seen her live once, when I was still going out with James, Vicky's father, he had taken me to the ballet and I had been amazed by it. Jealous of the women because I would never be on the stage like them. She was a shock and young, she was a controversy, since she was a nobody and suddenly was the lead dancer on a very prestigious stage. But she had blown all that controversy away when she danced.

Of course Edward would fall for another ballet girl but she hadn't allowed stereotypes keep them apart, she had been smart and followed her heart. And know she had her prize. Edward freaking Cullen.

I finally got to sleep but awoke early. The next few days were torture for no real reason, it wasn't like I could be angry about losing Edward since I never really had him.

A week later I was still feeling lousy but realised I needed to move on with my life. So I decided what I really needed was cake because cake makes everything better and baking helps calm me. So that's why I was looking for cake supplies in the local supermarket, it was mostly empty since it was pretty late, Vicky was at my parents.

I had just found the icing sugar when I heard a sweet, angelic voice singing what sounded like a lullaby. I should have just continued my search for food but the voice was so light and beautiful that I had to turn to see who it was.

Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail as she searched the shelves and sang to the baby in her arms. I don't think she even realised she was singing out loud or that I was there and could hear her. She was too entranced with her search and she continued with the song and rocked the baby. I wanted to be angry at her for stealing my, okay so he wasn't mine but still, man. But I wasn't, she was obviously a nice woman from the fact that she had done what I could not; overlook the outside and looked at the inside. I had never really been bothered about anything other than his looks, even if they were amazing it was wrong of me.

However, I was jealous and did stare at her for a long time. I would have stared at her in a jealous rage for longer had someone not bumped into me. Thankfully, I didn't fall or drop anything. But I gasped and the noise made her look up from the shelf and her child.

I heard his voice calling my name before I saw him. Damn, it had to be him. Of all people to bump into me. "Is that you?" He sounds shocked and I can understand why, I mean he hasn't seen me in years and it is like midnight.

"Yeah, it's me." I turned around and there he was. In his sweats and a plain t-shirt he was looking illegally good, damn him. He was smiling and I smiled back. By then the woman had made it to sa and was smiling at me as if we were old friends, which we weren't and it kind of freaked me out a little.

"Tanya, this is my wife, Bella Cullen." She had been Isabella Swan when I had seen her in the ballet. She smiled some more and blushed at the way Edward said her name, with love and adoration. I could see it in his eyes that he adored this woman and I could see that she did too.

The little baby in her arms squirmed a little, probably because her mummy had stopped singing to her. Edward chuckled, "And this little princess is Melody." I looked at the girl in Bella's arms. She had brown hair and chubby cheeks, she looked adorable. She was wearing a pink babygrow that said 'Party like a rock star' and a white cardigan, yet again adorable. And then her eyes opened and I noticed they were piercingly green like her father's.

Bella obviously didn't like the fact that Melody was awake and worried that she was about to start crying as she started to sing the lullaby again and rocked her.

Edward made small talk with me while Bella went into full mummy mode. Once the small talk got awkward and Melody was asleep again they left in search of the rest of their food. But I did not. I left without my baking ingredients.

I went home and just sat there. Only just realising that it was over. I never had him and know I never would.

He was a skater boy and I said 'see ya later, boy.' And I would regret it for my entire life. But he was too good for me and I needed to come back down to earth.

* * *

**I know this has been done before but I hoped you liked it. **

**Please Review :) **


End file.
